Interstellar Map
The interstellar map shows the systems you can warp to while showing your prestige in that system, if a system is in a nebula, and if your fleet is in that system. It also has an info bar that tells you how long it will take for you to arrive to that system, the government (or lack thereof) in charge of the system, the population, the strength, and the prestige. Systems Systems locations in the galaxy that you can visit by warping to. Systems In Broken Mirror 1 (Grouped by starting goverment, Starting systems are in bold) Earth Empire * Earth * Alpha Centauri * Paso * Trey * Epsilon * Lik Prime * Quintus * Orion Klingon Empire * Hof-Maso * Nyoabek * Hos'Ichu * Qem-Kis * Koann * Oce Nu * Batos * Worf * Xonok * Du'Qot * Kah-Less Cardassian Order * Cardassia * Noron * Anorez * Erasaiel Romulan Empire * Romulus * Remus Borg * Vex Lysian * Lysia Ferengi Alliance * Ferenginar Dominion * Blender Bajoran * Bajora Delpin * Delpi Pirates * Pirate's Haven (Cannot be warped to via the map, must use the wormhole generator in Kardon) Andorian * Andoria * Rigel (Lays claim on planet, otherwise independent) Tholian Syndicate * Tholia Vulcan Command * Vulcan Independent Governments (Governments without a name) * Biakisch * Flash * Trill * Tepos * Opusab * Nausica * New Switzerland * Dyson (Cannot be warped to via the map, must use the wormhole in Bajora) Uninhabited * Denmark * Iconia * Gorn * Konael * Harman * Kardon Systems In Broken Mirror 2 (Grouped by starting goverment, Starting systems are in bold) Dominion * Earth * Lik Prime * Orion * Quintus * Alpha Centauri Human Refugees * Terra Nova * Andreas * Epsilon Klingon Refugees * Nyoabek * Lameu * Du'Qot * Hof-Maso * Swiss Alliance * New Switzerland * Orilla Opusabain Command * Opusab Uninhabited * Denmark * Sato * Lysia * Nexus * Kardon * Harmon * Konael * Aldnas * Iconia * Gorn * Xindus * Elderea Prestige Prestige is how a government of a system thinks of you. This can decide what ships you can buy, and if ships in the area will attack you, Prestige can be raised by destroying ships that are attacking the system, building stations in the system, and transporting an away team to the planet (Has a chance to be positive, negative, or neutral). Prestige can be lowered by destroying ships neutral or allied with the system, destroying stations, illegally mining deuranium, and illegally using a radiation generator. The interstellar map uses colored orbs next to the system name to show prestige. Prestige status * Neutral (White orb) 0%-99% - The system neither likes nor dislikes you, they won't attack you, but you are restricted to what ships you can buy in that system. * Allied (Blue orb) >/=100% - Like neutral, the ships and stations in the system will not attack you, but you can buy any ship from the system. * Hostile (Red orb)